Mes lèvres sur ta peau
by Rouky
Summary: Je poursuis mes caresses et mes baisers humides, effaçant ta peine et tes regrets par le tracé mouillé de mes lèvres. ― OS ; YURI LxY


_**Ta peau sur mes lèvres.** _

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Fairy Tail sont à Hiro Mashima

**Couple** : Lucy x Yukino

**SPOIL CHAPITRE 281 / 282 !**

Un peu trop long pour être un drabble, un peu trop court pour être un one-shot, c'est une sorte d'entre-deux un peu étrange. Écrit sur un coup de tête après avoir vue ce que cette pauvre Yukino avait subit et me disant que ce serait bien qu'elle trouve un peu de réconfort. Le chapitre suivant m'a convaincu que les deux constellationnistes allaient bien ensemble à mon sens. Drôle de couple c'est sûr, et le yuri est plutôt une espèce rare. Pourtant je les trouve touchantes ces deux petites. C'est un peu sans queue ni tête et je ne me suis même pas que j'écrivais, je me suis dis que bien que pas vraiment fan de Superbus, leur chanson " _**Allo Lola**_ " serait pas trop mal pour aller avec.

En vous remerciant d'avoir lu.

* * *

Tu es là. Je sens ta présence et hume ton enivrant parfum. Je peux encore percevoir le goût salé des larmes que tu as versées, l'odeur de la honte qui colle à ta peau sans vouloir s'en aller malgré mes caresses amoureuses. Mes lèvres sur ta peau, douce et parfumée, je te ressens et t'écoute pleurer.

Je te prends dans mes bras pour te serrer contre moi. Fort. Tu t'agrippes à mes épaules, passant tes mains dans mon dos alors que ton souffle saccadé emplit mes oreilles.

Tu pose ta tête sur mon épaule, enfouissant ton nez dans mon cou. Je t'entends renifler faiblement et ma prise se resserre sur ton corps effondré. N'ai pas honte, ne sois pas triste. Je tremble avec toi, partageant ta peine et ta douleur. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Où est passée ton assurance, ta force et ton calme ? Toi que je voyais si puissante et que j'admirais pour ta confiance, tu m'apparais désormais comme un chaton apeuré et perdu. Un chaton que je veux consoler et rassurer.

Je te chuchote des paroles tendres à l'oreille, léchant ta peau nue pour le plaisir de te voir frissonner et oublier. Oublier les horreurs qu'on t'a dit, le supplice enduré. Je te caresse, je t'embrasse, je te lèche, je te savoure. Je te baise purement et simplement.

J'embrasse ta clavicule et te sens pousser un soupir d'abandon. Je poursuis mes caresses et mes baisers humides, effaçant ta peine et tes regrets parl e tracé mouillé de mes lèvres.

Nos poitrines se pressent l'une contre l'autre et je sens à travers mes seins les battements fiévreux de ton cœur affolé. Tu murmures des « je t'aime » à en perdre la voix et je garde le silence pour mieux te prouver combien tu compte à mes yeux à l'aide de mon corps.

La nuit nous appartient. Couchées entre les plis des draps de soie, nous laissons libre court à notre passion, notre étreinte consolatrice. Tes larmes ont séchées mais je sens encore le goût de ta peur. Peur d'être abandonnée, peur que je te laisse. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je te rassures et te souris, tatouant ta peau de l'encre de mes lèvres. Nos corps enchevêtres, nous frissonnons. Je lèche chaque parcelle de ton corps en sueur, embrassant la pointe de tes seins, te marquant de mes sentiments brûlants. Tu te cambres sous moi et rue contre mes hanches. Tes gémissements étouffés emplissent l'air et l'idée que mes amis nous entendent ne me traverse pas même l'esprit. Rien d'autre ne compte que de te sentir aux creux de mes bras alors tandis que tu cris ton amour pour moi.

Épuisée de nos ébats vigoureux, je m'écroule sur ton ventre tandis que ta tête roule sur l'oreiller, le goût de ton alléchant nectar secret encore présent sur mes lèvres que je pourlèche avidement. Je me tortille sur ton corps aussi nu que le mien, enroulant mes jambes avec les tiennes et t'embrasse tendrement. Ma main s'égare dans ta chevelure neige et je sens mes sens qui en réclament plus encore. Ma bouche se perd contre la tienne et le souffle me manque tandis que je te déclame tout mon amour.

Tu chuchote encore quelques paroles alors que ton esprit sombre peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, chantonnant mon prénom de ta voix douce et endormie. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, blottit contre toi tandis que tes « Lucy » murmurés me font sourire de plaisir.


End file.
